Hazeline & Elijah
by iella1202
Summary: Some one-shots on my OC and Elijah Mikaelson. Some will be AU, some won't. Might have some other ships included.
1. Chapter 1

Hazeline frowned as Elena kept asking the old vampires questions. "Who is Elijah?" The redhead –Rose, she supposed –answered, "He's thee vampire." Hazeline hugged herself. Elena looked towards the raven-haired werewolf. She shrugged and sat on the church.

"Why am I here exactly?" Hazeline asked with a strong English accent. Trevor, the brunet, answered, "We have a reason, and it's just confidential." Her inner wolf growled. She sighed, "Well, I'm bored." She heard a car pull up.

"In coming," she mumbled. Trevor started freaking out. "Rose, we can leave them here and go," he stated. Rose shook her head, "I'm tired of running. Trevor, what are we?" He smiled, "Family, forever."

Rose left the room and Hazeline stood up. "You're scared," Elena stated. After a few moments, Rose stepped into the room, followed by a handsome brunet. His brown eyes fell upon Elena first. The man flashed to stand in front of the brunette doppelganger.

He leaned in as if he was going to kiss her, but instead smelt her neck. Hazeline stepped forward. Trevor grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. The brunet stranger pulled his head back. "Human... Hello there."

He turned to Hazeline. Her brownish-green eyes met his chocolate brown ones. All of the sudden, her senses heightened. She looked around and everything seemed brighter. She looked back to the man and one thought came to mind, _Elijah_.

"Elijah," she called. He looked back to her, "Hazeline." Everyone else in the room seemed surprised at their sudden change. Even Hazeline was surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

He hates that she seems so far away.

But that's his fault.

He's the one

Who left.

The one who

Turned their back.

Now it's his fault

She's got a stranger's

Arm wrapped around

Her slender body.


	3. Chapter 3

(AN: This one is in a human universe. THANKS FOR READING!)

Hazeline threw the football back to Matt. "Well, that family is lucky," he stated, tossing the ball back. She smiled and asked with her strong English accent, "Why is that?" "Elijah has you. Rebekah told me herself, they all love you. Even Esther."

She shook her head, "I don't know about that one." She tossed the ball back as a black SUV pulled up. "That's my ride," she stated. He waved, "Have a good night, Hazel." "G'night, Matt," she waved back before getting in the car.

Elijah immediately pulled her into a kiss. "Elijah," she mumbled into his lips. He pulled back, "What?" She smirked, "You've got a little jealousy in your eye. Here, let me get that." She kissed him again.

As she pulled away, he smiled, "I love you." She stopped what she was doing and stared at him. "What?" He frowned, "What's wrong?" Hazeline licked her lips, "That's the first time we've ever said that."

He smiled and said it slower, "I love you." She grabbed his collar and crushed her lips into his. "I love you too." As she got buckled up, he laughed, "Let's go out tonight." She smiled and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: Back to TVD universe for you. It's set the day after Klaus gets out of the Gilbert house after Kol's death. THANKS FOR READING!)

Hazeline frowned as she packed. Klaus walked into her bedroom. "What are you doing?" he asked, eyebrows furrowed. The young hybrid turned to her sire, "I'm leaving." He scowled, "What, why?"

She sighed, "I don't trust the Salvatores or Gilberts anymore. I'm leaving. I suggest you go with me." He shook his head, "I can't." "Because you have to prove you're king?" she asked. He growled, "I am." She sighed.

His gaze softened, "Just stay. I can protect you." Hazeline zipped her duffle bag up. "Goodbye, Niklaus." Klaus frowned as she flashed away, duffle bag in hand. "Goodbye, Hazel."

Hazeline stopped at Slater's old apartment in Richmond. She grabbed her stomach and slid down the wall. "You know..." a familiar voice started. Hazeline's eyes widened and she tensed up. Elijah continued, "You wanted to be there when I left."

He pulled her up and into a hug. "I've missed you," she whispered. He hugged her tighter, "I've missed you, too." She kissed his cheek and they pulled away. "New York?" he questioned. She slowly smiled, "Let's do it."


	5. Mind Tricks Part 1

(AN: This is like the klaroline scene from season four when Klaus had the white oak stake supposedly in his back. Except it's Elizeline. SO ENJOY.)

Hazeline scratched at her shoulder blade. She could see it in the mirror. There was a bloody spot on her back where the stake that she couldn't get out was. She could feel it making it's way to her heart. "Hazeline, I'm here."

She gave a sigh of relief as she heard Elijah's voice. "Elijah, you're here." She turned to see the man himself. But something just didn't seem right. "What's happened to you?" Elijah asked.

Hazeline stood. "Silas, he, he stabbed me to, to get me to find the cure," she stammered. She stumbled and fell to her knees. He cupped her cheeks and forced her to look into his eyes. His cool fingers brushed her black hair out of her face.

"As much as I would love to watch you die, I need you to find the cure," he stated before throwing her to the floor. She growled, "Silas," as she picked herself up. "Work harder, darling," Silas commanded. Hazeline blinked and he disappeared. She fell and started sobbing.

Hazeline groaned as she heard footsteps echo through the small apartment she was sharing with Elijah. "Stop hounding me," she snarled. Her head turned to see Elijah. He waved his phone through the air, "I believe you're the one who is repeatedly calling my phone." "Oi, give me some more time, and stop reading my thoughts," she commanded.

Elijah frowned, "I don't believe I'm telepathic. Now, what did you do to yourself?" Hazeline narrowed her eyes, "Elijah?" He nodded and helped her up. "What happened?"

She gripped his arm for support. "Silas stabbed me with a stake and broke it off. My skin healed over the wood. I need you to pull it out," she stated, pointing to a pair of bloody pliers on the floor. He scowled and grabbed the tool.

She turned around and gripped the table. "Where were you when I first called?" she asked. He answered, "I had some business that needed attention." He stuck the pliers into her shoulder blade. "OW," she slammed her hand against the table. "Forgive me," he demanded.

She nodded. After a few moments of silence, Elijah stated, "There's nothing in here." She growled, "Don't lie to me."


	6. Mind Tricks Part 2

"I wouldn't lie to you," Elijah stated. Hazeline frowned, "Then what is in my back?" He bent a little so he could see better. "Absolutely nothing," he mumbled. She shook her head.

"I can feel it moving towards my heart. There is no way there is nothing in my back," she argued. The table cracked under the pressure of her grip. She continued, "So, unless you're lying to me." "Which I'm not," he added.

"Maybe, you're amused by my pain," she growled. He ripped the pliers out of her back. A deep growl came from her chest. "I'm not lying to you," he snarled. He stepped back as she turned around. "God, you anger me so much," she spat.

He argued, "You're the one who came with me to New York." She smiled bitterly, "Yes, and you're the one who dragged here." She went to walk away, but he caught her. "Don't walk away from me." He pushed her back against the table, and trapped her by putting his arms on either side of her.

Her eyes widened, "There was nothing there." Elijah's eyebrows furrowed, "What?" "There was never anything in my back. It was all just Silas, playing with my mind," she answered. Elijah frowned and stepped away.

She looked down in thought for a moment. Her eyes met his. "You took the pain away." He stared at her for a moment before hugging her. She tensed up and hugged him back. He whispered, "I'm glad it's gone."


	7. The Ball

(This one is set during the ball in season 3. The chapter after this will be Hazeline's point of view of this what's going on. So ENJOY.)

Elijah watched Hazeline carefully as she interacted with a boy he had seen around town. "HAZELINE!" He frowned as Hazeline kissed the boy on the cheek. She then made her way to him. "Yes?" Elijah growled, "What were you doing with that boy?"

He hadn't meant to sound so jealous. But with Kol saying things in his ear, it just happened. "Don't worry about it," she commanded. He discreetly rolled his eyes, but when her eyebrows rose, he knew she had caught it. "Come with me," he stated before walking away. He knew she was following when he heard sneakers scuff the floor.

He led her to his bedroom, and shut the door after she walked in. He sat on the bed and watched her glance around the room. Her hazel eyes met his brown ones. "What's wrong?" she asked. He scowled, "My mother is planning something."

Her lips pulled down into a frown, "What do you mean?" "She and Finn have been very secretive as of late," he answered. She sat beside him, "Well, we'll win. The good always win." He grabbed her hand.

"What if we aren't the good?" he asked. She shrugged, "Then, it'll be our time." He smiled at her, "Maybe, that's why Niklaus chose you to be the first hybrid." "He also calls me the King's Sweet Advisor. I'm also the only one without a sire bond," she stated.

He replied, "Good, you don't need to be serving my brother every step of the way." He heard her give a breathy laugh as she stood up. "Come on, let's go dance some more. The night is still young," she grinned. He kissed her knuckles, "Anything for you, my lady." Her grin became wide, "Then, come dance with me."

He heard a sickening pop. He knew she heard it too when she tensed up. He flashed them both to where the sound had come from. The sight he was met with happened to be Damon standing over an unconscious Kol. A tired sigh came from his lips.

Stefan and Elena came out after all the Mikaelsons had come out. Hazeline helped Finn take Kol inside. Stefan scolded Damon, "Are you insane?" Damon looked at Elena, "Maybe, but far from it to be an issue." As Stefan took Damon away, Elena sighed and looked to Elijah.

"I'm sorry. I said some things to him earlier," Elena stated. Elijah shook his head, "It wasn't your fault. He shouldn't have reacted that way." She smiled and walked away.

Elijah sighed as he heard Hazeline tell Finn to bring some humans up to Kol's room. This was inevitably going to be a long night.


	8. The Ball Part 2

(This one is Hazeline's point of view from the scene in the ball. Hope you like it. By the way, thanks for the reviews.)

Hazeline smiled at the people as she passed them. She was making her way to the bar after a frustrating conversation with Damon. Why couldn't they understand that she was perfectly fine where she was at? Her hazel eyes instinctively rolled. When she got to the bar, she got a glass of wine and sipped it silently.

"Well, don't you look gorgeous?" a mocking voice asked. Hazeline's eyes widened as she turned to see her ex-boyfriend, Kyle. She falsely smiled, "I don't believe you were invited." Kyle smirked, "Oh god, I'm still in love with that accent. Anyway, the whole town was invited."

"Hmm, interesting. Well, I'll be off," Hazeline went to walk away. Kyle pulled her back, "Dance with me." Hazeline compelled him, "Meet me in the stable after this thing is over. If you run into the young brunet I was dancing with earlier, tell him you were invited."

"HAZELINE!" Hazeline sighed as she heard Elijah call to her. "See you later, Ky." She kissed Kyle's cheek before turning on her heel and walking to Elijah. "Yes?"

"What were you doing with that boy?" Hazeline frowned slightly at all the jealousy in Elijah's voice. She smoothed her blue dress, "Don't worry about it." She caught the slightest roll of his brown eyes. Her raven-haired eyebrows rose, as if she was challenging him.

Instead of acknowledging her challenge, he commanded, "Come with me." As he walked away, she threw her hands in the air. "Really?" she mouthed. Her feet moved by themselves and pulled her after him. She hugged herself and followed him up the back stairway.

He pulled her into his bedroom. Even though she had been in there plenty of times, she couldn't help but glance around at the decor. It seemed so Elijah-like. He sat on his bed, pulling her out of her reverie. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"My mother is planning something." Her eyebrows knit together, "What do you mean?" He sighed, "She and Finn have been very secretive as of late." She sat beside him, "Well, we'll win. The good always win."

He frowned, "What if we aren't good?" She shrugged, "Then, it'll be our time." "Maybe, your wisdom is why Niklaus chose you as his first hybrid," Elijah stated. Hazeline replied, "He calls me the King's Sweet Advisor, and I'm the only one without a sire bond." "Good, you don't need to serve my brother every step of the way," he responded.

She gave a breathy laugh and grabbed his hand as she stood up. "Come on, let's go dance. The night is still young." She grinned as she felt his lips on her knuckles. "Anything for you, my lady," he stated. She pulled him up, "Then, let's go dance."

A sickening pop came from the balcony of the sitting room. She tensed up. She knew Elijah had heard it too when she saw his eyebrows furrow. He flashed them to the patio. There Damon was, standing over Kol's unconscious body.

The couple sighed tiredly. Hazeline helped Finn pick Kol up and carry him into his bedroom. She sighed again, "Finn, would you do me a favour and tell the humans in the stable to come up here?"

(I realize the dialogue is not word for word. But it's close enough.)


	9. Little Touch of Klaroline

(To start off, it's my Christmas break. I'm only two days in, and I'm really bored. So you're going to be getting a lot of chapters in the next two weeks. Hopefully, they'll be longer than usual. So be prepared. Other than that, this is a slightly AU one. It has some Klaroline and some Elizeline in it. It also has an Elizeline child, she's human, too. So here it goes.)

Hazeline flipped the pancake through the air and tossed it back into the pan. Kelly Clarkson was playing quietly off of her radio, and playful squeals filled the air. Suddenly, a brunette head blurred through the kitchen. Hazeline chuckled at her daughter's antics. She took the last pancake out of the pan, and put it on the already high pile of the rest.

"Mama, it's almost Christmas," her daughter, Nikole, screeched. Hazeline turned the stove off, "I know." The two stared at each other for a moment before Hazeline started tickling Nikole. Nikole's giggles overpowered every other noise in the house, causing Hazeline's brother-in-law to come into the room. "What is with all the racket?" Klaus asked, stepping off the last stair.

Nikole and Hazeline looked up at him and smiled guiltily. "Good morning, Niklaus," Hazeline greeted from her place on the floor. Nikole got up and grabbed a pancake, stuffing it in her mouth. Klaus grinned, "Good morning, Hazel. By the way, she is so your daughter." Hazeline shook her head and laid on her chest.

Klaus frowned as he sat down at the dining room table. "When are Elijah and Kol coming home?" Hazeline smiled and sat beside him. "Sometime this morning." "Good, no troubles, I hope," Klaus replied.

Nikole popped her head into the room. "It looks like the big, bad hybrids are lonely." Klaus smirked at the young girl, "It looks like the big, bad hybrids are going to eat Nikole up." Nikole laughed and ran from the room. Klaus followed her out. Hazeline smiled and shook her head. Her phone vibrated, signaling she had received a text.

She pulled her phone out of her pocket and read the message. "Look outside - EM," it read. She frowned and walked over to the window by the door. The white lace curtains were pulled to the side, and she scanned the street. Her eyes brightened when she saw Elijah's black SUV. "They're here," she exclaimed.

Hazeline threw the door open and almost ripped it off of it's hinges. She calmed herself and walked slowly to the car. "Hazel, it's nice to see your beautiful face," Kol greeted. Hazeline smiled, "Good morning, Kol." Elijah walked out from behind the car.

"Elijah," she mumbled before kissing him. "Daddy!" The couple pulled away to look at Nikole, who was running towards them. Klaus met Hazeline's gaze, "Why is the door almost off of it's hinges?" Hazeline scratched his neck nervously, "I got a little excited." Kol and Klaus laughed.

Elijah smiled as he watched Hazeline dance around with Nikole on her hip. "How was your trip, brother?" Klaus asked. Elijah nodded, "It went well. We had no problems." Hazeline smiled at him, showing she was listening to their conversation.

There was a sudden rap of knocks on the door. Klaus frowned and stood up. The group watched him open the door. "Caroline," he gasped. Elijah's and Hazeline's eyes widened as they stared at each other.

"Did you mean what you said about being my last love?" Caroline asked. Hazeline smiled as she turned to the door. Klaus nodded, "Yes, I still-" He was cut off by Caroline kissing him. Hazeline laughed and set Nikole down.

Elijah smiled as she sat beside him on the couch. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he did the same with her waist. He kissed her. She smiled into his lips and pulled him closer. "When did they get together?" Caroline asked, joyfully tearful.


	10. His Confession

(Another AU one thrown your way. The song is Hanging Tree by Jennifer Lawrence. Set when the Originals were human. Warning: little bit of swearing.)

Hazeline smiled as she carried the laundry basket to the river. "Hazeline, sing for me, would you?" Henrik asked. Hazeline grinned, "What would you like me to sing?" Henrik gripped the basket tighter in anticipation, "Hanging Tree." She nodded.

" Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where they strung up a man

They say who murdered three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

At the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where the dead man called out

For his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

At the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where I told you to run,

So we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

At the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Wear a necklace of rope,

Side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

At the hanging tree."

She set the basket down, and grabbed some clothes out. "Mother loves your voice, you know," Henrik stated. Hazeline shook her head while smiling, "My voice isn't worth much." She didn't notice the glance he sent behind her. "It's worth a lot more than you believe."

Elijah came out of his hiding spot. "Hazeline, how are you?" She smiled and turned to him, "I'm good, Elijah. How are you?" They narrowed their eyes as they heard Henrik giggle and run off.

"My brother is a mischievous one, is he not?" Elijah asked rhetorically. She grinned, "At least it wasn't Kol." He nodded, "Very. Anyway, are you going to Erik Hernikson's celebration tonight?" Hazeline nodded, "Are you going with Tatia?"

Elijah shook his head, "No, she's going with Niklaus." Hazeline frowned, "That is unfortunate." He shook his head again, "She confuses me." Hazeline sighed, "I believe she confuses all of us. Do you really love her?"

Elijah shrugged, "I do not know. She pulls away from me all the time and runs to Niklaus if I mess up." Hazeline shook her head, "She's fiddling with your heart, Elijah. With Niklaus' too." "I know," Elijah sighed. Hazeline's eyebrows furrowed, "Then why are you being so fickle with her?"

"Because the woman I have my eyes set on does not have hers set on me," he answered. She huffed, "Confess that to her. That you feel something for her." Elijah was a bit taken aback, "And if she does not feel the same?" Hazeline finished her laundry, "Then, I suppose she's as fickle as Tatia."

~H&E~~H&E~~H&E~

Hazeline smiled at all the dancing people. Elijah and Niklaus were off to the side, actually smiling at each other instead of arguing. She hugged herself and rolled her eyes when she saw Tatia stand beside her. "Tatiana," she greeted coldly. Tatia falsely smiled, "Please, call me Tatia."

Hazeline grinned coldly, "Tatia, did you need something?" "I saw you with Elijah today," Tatia stated, jealousy obvious in her voice. Hazeline smiled genuinely, "Is that jealousy I hear?" Tatia exclaimed, "You're a whore." The celebration silenced as all eyes turned to the girls.

"And you're a hypocrite," Hazeline replied, unfazed. Tatia laughed with disbelief, "So you admit to sleeping with Elijah?" Hazeline shook her head, "No, first, I'm not like you. Second, Elijah would not do that to you, even though you're an indecisive slut."

Tatia scoffed and made to walk away. Hazeline couldn't help but mumble, "Good, I don't want to talk to a whore." Tatia turned back to punch Hazeline. The latter caught the former's wrist and threw her to the ground. She quickly pulled a sword out of a random man's scabbard and held it to Tatia's throat. "Do not touch me," Hazeline spat.

She dropped the sword beside Tatia and looked around. Everyone was staring at her. She sighed and walked into the woods. Hazeline shook her head at her anger and groaned. "Why do you always take things to the next level?" she asked no one in particular after an hour of silence.

"I thought that was marvelous." Hazeline asked Elijah without turning around, "Why aren't you worrying about Tatia?" Elijah sat beside her, "It's Niklaus' night to worry about her." She chuckled, "So you've figured it out." He shrugged, "I suppose."

"What did she say to you?" Hazeline asked. "She accused me of bedding you. I told her she was being hypocritical for being jealous. She ran to Niklaus again," he explained. She sighed, "As you saw, she did the same to me." He added, "Except you held a sword to her throat."

They sat in silence for a few moments. "I have feelings for a girl," he stated. She rolled her eyes with jealousy, "You already told me." Elijah argued, "But I did not tell you the full truth." Her wide hazel eyes turned to him.

"What is the full truth?" Hazeline asked. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm in love with you, Hazeline," he confessed. She blinked, "How long?" "A few months now," he answered.

She set both of her hands on his cheeks, and pulled him into a kiss. After she pulled away, they leaned their foreheads together. "I'm in love with you too." "I KNEW IT!" The couple turned to see Henrik running towards them.

"Henrik?" Elijah asked. "Rebekah and Kol will be so happy. Oh, imagine Mother when she hears about this," he stated, smiling goofily. Hazeline laughed and held Elijah's hand. "This is exciting, we must tell everyone," Henrik exclaimed.


	11. Mates

(**Back to the TVD universe. It's in the future, right before they get Nikole. If you want to see the actual story of Hazeline and Elijah, read my book His Mate.**)

Hazeline glared at the man who had sired her. "Really?" she asked, her English accent strong. Klaus nodded and smirked, "It's completely true." She rolled her eyes, "It really isn't." He shook his head, "You totally feel something for Elijah. You're his mate after all."

"And you aren't a hopeless romantic or anything," she stated sarcastically, bringing her coffee mug to her lips. "I'm just calling it as I see it," he replied. She shook her head and stood up. He raised an eyebrow. "You wanted to see where I'm staying?" she suggested. He nodded and stood beside her.

She set a ten dollar bill on the table and walked out of the diner, knowing he was following. "Why did you choose England?" She grinned, "I fit in here. I actually understand what people are talking about, too." He smiled, "Not in America?" She shrugged, "Haven't in ten years."

They walked through the damp streets. "It's England, why is everything so silent?" he asked. She answered, "I live in a lesser populated area." He nodded, "Why? It would be easier to find food in a more populated area." "I'm not a people person, Niklaus," she answered.

They walked in silence until they made it to her apartment. She unlocked the door and let him in first. She walked in and noticed Elijah sitting casually on her couch. "Hello, Elijah," she greeted. Elijah stood, "Hazeline, brother."

"I was waiting for you to show," Klaus stated. Hazeline hugged herself, "What's up?" Klaus sat carelessly in one of her armchairs. "I just wanted to see you," Elijah answered, sitting back down. Hazeline nodded and pulled her leather jacket off.

"How is the art business going?" Elijah asked. Hazeline shrugged one shoulder, "Not too bad. I have an exhibition next Thursday. It's almost sold out." Elijah smiled, "Wonderful, I'll have to see it." "I can get you both in there for free," she replied.

Klaus nodded, "We would both _love_ to come." Elijah didn't catch his small spout of sarcasm, but Hazeline definitely did. She glared at him. He gave her his most innocent look. "How are Kol and Rebekah?" Hazeline changed the subject.

Elijah answered, "They're okay. Both of them wanted to come but they couldn't." Hazeline scowled, "It's alright." Klaus suggested, "Tomorrow, we should go out." Elijah and Hazeline stared at him, questioning his randomness.

"Think about it. We could go to a bar, get a few drinks. Even get some warm blood," Klaus stated. Hazeline glanced at Elijah, "Why not?"

~H&E~~H&E~

Elijah had Hazeline's hand in his as they followed Klaus into a random pub he had picked out. He liked the feeling of her hand in his. They were still mates, they just hadn't mentioned the subject in over five years. Klaus sat them down in a decent booth. A waiter came up to them immediately.

"Hello, my name is Blake. Would you like anything?" Hazeline smiled, "Yes, we'll have three beers." Blake nodded, winked at her, and walked away. "That's two crushes, Hazel," Klaus smirked. Elijah instinctively growled.

"Brother, don't be jealous of yourself," Klaus commanded while Hazeline pinched the bridge of her nose. She stood up and left the booth. "And apparently, she has a lot more than that," Klaus stated, looking at the bar. Elijah followed his line of sight and snarled. He stood up and went after her.

~H&E~~H&E~

Hazeline pulled her leather jacket tighter on herself as she walked through the streets. She smoothed her maroon shirt while she slowly made her way to the forest near her apartment. Her ears picked up the sound of someone following her, but she ignored it. She sat on a fallen tree and put her head in her hands. "I don't want to talk, Niklaus," she mumbled.

"Well, I suppose you're lucky it's not Niklaus," Elijah's voice replied. Hazeline looked up and met Elijah's gaze. "Why are you so upset?" he asked. As he sat beside her, she sighed, "He knows what he's doing every time he brings up people who like me." He asked, "And what is he doing?"

"He's bringing up the fact that we're mates," she answered. Elijah looked offended, "What's wrong with that?" Hazeline frowned, "I'm what is wrong with that. I don't like the idea of love. And, mother nature expects me to be the one of the biggest sponsors of it."

Elijah stared at her for a few moments. He told, "There is an idea that with mates, one would be named darkness, and one light. The light would show the darkness what love was, and the darkness would fall in love with the light through the teachings. Usually, it is the man that is the darkness, the woman light. But in rare cases, it would be vice versa."

Hazeline's brownish-green eyes met his dark brown ones. "I'm the darkness," she concluded. Elijah took a deep breath and looked down. When he looked back up, she was turned away from him with tears in her eyes. A muscle in his jaw twitched.

He grabbed her chin gently and pulled her towards him. He looked deep into her sad eyes and kissed her. After a few moments, he pulled away. She frowned and pulled him back into her lips. Her hands dug themselves into his hair while he smiled into her lips.

(**AN: Cliffhanger, I know. But I like it. Anyway, someone requested that I make a book out of this and that's what His Mate is. The first few chapters are short, but as I get farther into it, they'll be longer. Please review, and constructive criticism is welcome.**)


	12. Christmas

Hazeline smiled proudly at her work, well, their work. Elijah was standing beside her. She could feel his eyes on the side of her face, but she ignored it. "Do you think they'll like it?" She finally turned to him, "I hope they do, because I'm not getting rid of it."

She then noticed the paint on his forehead. Hazeline suppressed her laugh to a smile. "You have a blob on your head," she stated nonchalantly. She grabbed one of the rags off of the floor and grabbed his chin gently. Elijah smiled as she started cleaning his face.

"How did that get there?" She bit her lip, "I think..." Elijah's eyes fell to her lips as she spoke. It had been a while since they had been alone. Either Klaus was home or Kol was home, but tonight, Hazeline had convinced Rebekah to take them out.

Elijah swooped down and kissed her. Hazeline gasped and pulled away. "I was cleaning your forehead, what are you doing?" He set his head in the crook of her neck. "We're never alone anymore," he answered before kissing her collarbone. He went back up to her lips.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He set her on the kitchen counter as she pulled his tie off. He kissed her neck again. She moaned, "This is so unsanitary." "I don't care," he mumbled before kissing her again.

"We're home!" Elijah pulled away from Hazeline. She put his tie back on and jumped off of the counter. "What the bloody hell were you two doing?" The couple turned to see Kol smirking at them. Hazeline showed him her wedding ring, "Being a jolly married couple."

Kol asked, "And why do you have paint on your forehead?" Hazeline rolled her eyes as Elijah rubbed his forehead. "If you had let me finish," she mumbled. He replied, "I was a little busy at the moment." "YOU PAINTED A CHRISTMAS TREE ON MY WALL?" Hazeline and Elijah sped away.


	13. His Confession 20

**(Merry Christmas, guys. I had my Christmas yesterday, so... Other than that, this is AH. It's also long, so enjoy.)**

Hazeline smiled at Caroline. "Have you met his family?" Hazeline nodded, "Yes, I've met his family. I went there for Thanksgiving day." Caroline frowned, "What do you think of Rebekah?"

"She's my other blonde best friend. When Elijah left for his first business trip, she and I really bonded. What do you think of her?" Hazeline replied. Caroline hugged herself, "She seemed indifferent." Hazeline smirked, "That's how she was towards me at first. I think she got over that when she realized I wasn't trying to take her brother away from her."

"But I'm dating Klaus," Caroline groaned. Hazeline shrugged, "She'll see that you're not a threat soon." They sat in silence for a few moments. Caroline smiled, "Do you think Elijah has, you know, feelings for you?" Hazeline's eyes widened, "Why would you even ask me that?"

Caroline's smile dropped, "Do you have feelings for him?" Hazeline kept quiet and glared at Caroline. "You do," the latter gasped. Hazeline shook her head, though she knew it was too late. Caroline grinned widely, "YOU DO!"

Elijah walked into the apartment. "Caroline, are you alright?" Caroline quickly calmed herself, "Perfectly fine." She turned to Hazeline, "I'll see you tomorrow." Hazeline nodded as the blonde left the apartment.

Elijah frowned at Hazeline's thoughtful look, "Are you alright?" She met his gaze and hummed questioningly. He repeated, "Are you alright?" She smiled and nodded. "I'm absolutely perfect."

She turned to go to her bedroom, "Good night, Elijah." He watched her walk away, forcing himself to keep his eyes on the back of her head, and not the sway of her hips. He blurted, "I always know when you're lying, Hazeline." Her movements paused, and she turned her head to the side, "I'm fine." She resumed her walk to her bedroom. Elijah silently groaned and set his bag down.

~H&E~~H&E~

Hazeline finished brushing her hair and turned to exit the restroom. She ran right into Elijah. "Uh, sorry," she mumbled. He shook his head, "It's alright. Do you have work today?" She nodded, "Yeah, they called me in early this morning."

"I could take you, then we could have lunch together," he offered. She frowned, "I'm alright." "Stop lying to me," he snapped. She scoffed, "I'm not. Now, can I get by?" He moved, and she slid by him. He leaned his head against the door post and groaned.

~H&E~~H&E~

Hazeline sat in the lunchroom and opened the container holding her PB&J sandwich. Klaus sat in front of her, "Hello, Hazel." "Niklaus," she greeted shortly. "So I recently have been equipped with some information from Caroline about you and my brother," he smirked. She groaned.

He added, "So, just between us girls, give me the scoop." She laughed bitterly, "What would you like to know?" His smirk turned to a smile, "You have feelings for my brother?" "You have feelings for a girl that is like my little sister," she argued. He chuckled, "That's not what I asked." She ran her hand over her face, "Yes... I have feelings for your brother."

"Now, my brother, he's screwed something up, I just know it. What did he do?" She smiled, "He's mad at me because I won't tell him what's going on with me." He exclaimed, "Just tell him." She frowned, "What do I tell him, I have feelings for you, let's go out sometime?" He nodded. She laughed in disbelief.

~H&E~~H&E~

Elijah stepped into the hallway that led to Hazeline's lunchroom. He stopped when he saw her laugh at something Klaus said. He immediately turned on his heel and left the building. As he sat in his car, he frowned. Why couldn't he just have her? Why did his brother ruin everything?

He drove to Kol's house. Kol was doing some yard work when he stepped out of his car. "Brother, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kol's wife, Bonnie came out of the house, "Hey, Elijah." "Bonnie, Kol, I just need someone to talk to," he stated. His brother immediately dropped what he was doing.

~H&E~~H&E~

Hazeline smiled as she stepped into the apartment. She found Elijah sitting on the couch, reading a leather bound book. "Elijah, I brought dinner home." Elijah met her gaze, "Alright, then we need to get to Kol's Christmas party." She nodded, and grabbed the plastic plates and utensils.

He stood and walked to her. He helped her set the food out. She sat down at the dining table and started eating. Elijah sat across from her. They ate in silence for a few moments. He felt her eyes on him.

His eyes met hers, "Yes?" "Are you still mad at me for the other day?" she asked. He shook his head and looked down. A sigh escaped her lips.

~H&E~~H&E~

Elijah sat beside Henrik and Kol. "Big brother, how are you?" Elijah pointed to Hazeline, who was laughing at something Klaus had said. Kol's eyebrows rose, "You're still going down that road?" Henrik frowned, "What road?"

Kol answered, "He thinks Nik and Hazel are sleeping together." Henrik's eyebrows rose, too, "You, my brother, are an idiot." Elijah's eyebrows knit together, "How is that?" "Neither of them would do that to you," Kol and Henrik said in unison. Elijah stood, "Fine, I'll prove it." Kol shook his head, "Don't do it." Elijah had already walked away.

"Niklaus, may I have a word with you?" Klaus nodded and followed him away from Caroline and Hazeline. "How's your relationship with Caroline?" Elijah asked nonchalantly. Klaus narrowed his eyes, "Is that seriously what you wanted to talk about?" Elijah smirked, "Oh, there's plenty other things we could talk about."

Klaus played along, "What is one thing we could speak of?" Elijah answered, "How you're sleeping with Hazeline." Klaus' eyes widened, "Are you an idiot?" Elijah took a swing at his little brother. Hazeline appeared before him and caught his fist.

She pushed him back. "What are you doing?" Elijah shouted, "You're sleeping with him." A laugh came from her lips. She smiled, "Did Katerina tell you this?"

Elijah scowled, "No." She asked, "Are you really so foolish as to think that?" "Maybe I am. Maybe I'm more foolish to fall in love with you," he exclaimed. Everything fell silent at his confession. She crushed her lips into his.

**(AN: Merry Christmas again. I know it was a cliffhanger, but I liked it. So there you go)**


	14. He's Getting Engaged To a Warrior

Elijah followed Rebekah and Caroline to what they thought was the best ring shop ever. It actually looked pretty decent. Rebekah grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Caroline told, "Hazel's one of those girls who likes simplicity." Rebekah frowned, "I don't know why."

Elijah rolled his eyes. He knew exactly why. They didn't need anymore chaos in their lives. They had Kol and that was enough. "So one diamond should be enough," Caroline stated.

A worker came up to them. "Can I help you?" Caroline and Rebekah nodded. "We're looking for a ring with one diamond." The woman pulled them away.

~H&E~~H&E~

"Yes, again!" Hazeline shouted as she beat Kol at Call of Duty again. He shook his head, "You are cheating!" She laughed dramatically. "What is with all the racket?" Klaus asked as he walked into the room. "Kol sucks at Call of Duty," Hazeline answered as Kol started another round.

Klaus sat beside her. "Be prepared to be beat again," she exclaimed. As Kol started trash talking Hazeline, Klaus laughed. "She is totally beating you, brother." "Shut up, Nik."

~H&E~~H&E~

Elijah sighed as he looked at a ring that was perfect for Hazeline. Yet, Caroline and Rebekah were arguing over two over-the-top rings. He looked at the woman that had been helping them. "I'll take this one." The woman smiled, "It's perfect, it seems?" Elijah nodded as the woman handed it to him.

He quickly paid for it. "Rebekah, Caroline, let's go," he commanded. The two blondes stared at him in awe. He nodded towards the door and they followed him out.

~H&E~~H&E~

"You two cheats," Kol stated. Klaus laughed and high-fived Hazeline. "Hazel just knows what's up." Hazeline smirked, "Hybrids can totally rock it." Kol grinned deviously, "I remember you saying you hated hybrids once."

Klaus nodded, "I remember that, too. She did have reason to." Kol's grin fell as he realized his plan wouldn't work. "You thought he would be mad, didn't you?" Hazeline teased. Kol threw a pillow at her.

"We're home," Rebekah stated as she walked into the room. Hazeline winked at Kol before throwing the pillow towards the door. Caroline walked in just in time for it to hit her in the face. Both Kol and Klaus pointed to Hazeline while she pointed at Kol. "Hazel," the blonde growled.

Hazeline jumped out of her seat and sped out of the room. Caroline went after her. Elijah frowned as he entered the room. "What's going on?" "Hazel hit Caroline in the face with a pillow," Kol answered.

Suddenly, Caroline was against the wall with Hazeline's hand wrapped around her throat. Hazeline smirked, "You cannot beat-" Caroline cut her off by kicking her across the room. Hazeline quickly recovered and almost dodged Caroline's attack. Now, she had a pencil in her stomach.

She ripped it out and threw it to the floor. "Really, Care?" Rebekah and Kol shared a look while Elijah and Klaus looked as if they were going to destroy each other. Hazeline made to walk out of the room but Caroline stopped her. "I'm not done."

"I am." Hazeline used her vampire speed to pin Caroline against the wall and stick the pencil in her neck. The former pursed her lips, "I'm an Original, show a little respect." She stepped away and let Caroline fall to the floor. Caroline pulled the pencil from her neck.

In a hoarse voice, she replied, "I am, too." Hazeline smiled and held her out for Caroline. She helped her up. Kol whispered in Klaus' ear, "He's getting engaged to a warrior."


	15. Author's Note

Hey guys! So, I've been thinking of starting a new story. It's Klaus/OC. She's the seventh original and she has a daughter, who is also an Original. It explains the story of their (Klaus' and hers) relationship. I just don't know how to start it. If you have an idea, PM me. I also need her name and her daughter's name. I have the whole story planned out, I just can't start it. And give me suggestions for my one-shot story.

Thanks, again!

-iella1202


	16. Three Months

**(I do realize what time it is, but I like to think I have insomnia. This idea came to me from Superfruit's 75 Amazing Pickup Lines, so enjoy. It's AH btw.)**

Elijah smiled as he heard his shared apartment door open and close. "Elijah, I'm home," he heard Hazeline call. He noted her somber tone. He exclaimed, "In the kitchen!" Her heels clicked on the hardwood floor as she walked through the hallway.

His smile grew wider when he caught sight of her, but it fell when he noticed the manila folder in her hand. "How was your doctor's appointment?" She gave a false smile, "Can we sit and talk?" His brunet eyebrows knit together, but he nodded and led her into the living room. He sat on the love seat while she sat on the couch opposite to him.

"So you know how my mom had cancer?" she sat the manila folder down as she spoke. He frowned at her melancholic expression, "Yes, why?" Her eyes brimmed with tears. "Apparently, it's genetic." Elijah thought for a moment.

Suddenly, it felt as if his whole world had been crashing down on him. His chest hurt and his throat burned. "There's a way to fix it, right?" The tears flowed from her eyes, "I'm stage five, Elijah. They gave me three months." He grabbed the manila folder from the coffee table.

An X-Ray fell out. He picked it up and studied it. It showed the brain tumor she had. He looked up at her to see a smile gracing her lips. "Why are you smiling?"

Her smile grew wider, "Look at the date on the folder, love." He complied and frowned when he saw May 23, 2012. His eyes went back to hers. "Now what is today's date?" she asked. When he realized the date, he threw the folder across the room.

"Happy April Fools," she exclaimed. He stood and she rose with him. A growl escaped his lips, "I thought you were dying and here you are, smiling at me." Her hands went to her mouth as if to stop her laughter. He took four steps forward, easily closing the distance between them.

He pulled her body against his, and started kissing her jawline. In between kisses, he mumbled, "Here I was... terrified that I... was going to... lose my wife." A moan escaped her lips as he went to her neck. Suddenly, he threw her over his shoulder. "Elijah, I have a brain tumor, you sod. Put me down," she exclaimed. He laughed as he carried her into their bedroom.


	17. Tag, you're it!

**(Like I said, insomnia. So, I'm just going to give out a bunch of one-shots. Not a lot of romance in this one. Just friendliness.)**

Hazeline flashed through the forest, her ears picking up the sound of Kol following her. Suddenly, she was tackled from the side. She hit the ground with a thud, and looked at her attacker. "Jeezus, Niklaus. You just gave me whiplash," she stated, pulling herself up.

Klaus laughed as he did the same, "Well, tag, you're it." He disappeared, and a smile played her lips. Kol finally made it to the clearing. "Where do we go now?" She ruffled his hair, "Tag, you're it." She flashed away.

**_Four hours earlier..._**

Hazeline sat beside Kol on the couch and studied his phone screen. "Are you seriously searching up how to play tag?" He turned to her, "Don't judge me." She smirked, "Would you like me to explain it to you?" "I've got it," he exclaimed. She shook her head and turned on the television.

After a half of an hour, she felt a tap on her shoulder. "Tag, you're it," Kol mumbled. Hazeline tapped his foot with hers, "Tag." He nudged her, "Tag." She looked him in the stomach, "Tag." That went on for about five minutes before Klaus and Elijah interrupted.

"How childish are you two?" Elijah asked at the same time Klaus said, "Shut up, you bloody idiots." Hazeline mumbled, "Shut don't go up, prices do." Klaus glared at her while Kol laughed. She cautiously turned back to the television and kept her mouth shut. An awkward cough escaped her lips as she nudged Kol again, "Tag."

Both Klaus and Elijah glared at her, yet she ignored it. Kol wouldn't respond in fear of his brothers, so Hazeline stood. She walked over to where Elijah was sitting and placed her hand on his shoulders. "Tag, my dear Watson." She disappeared, with Kol following. Klaus stared at him in terror before following the other two.

_**Present...**_

Elijah was silently walking through the woods, looking for a sign of anyone since Kol had tagged him. Randomly, Hazeline was in front of him. "You might want to know, Kol is now it." He nodded, "Should we stick together?" She smiled, "Probably." She grabbed his hand and pulled him through the woods quietly.

She dragged him to a cave. "I used to hide here when I was younger." He smiled as their eyes adjusted. After they settled in, she pecked him on the lips. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her in for a searing kiss. "Tag, you're it, darling."

Hazeline frowned as he disappeared. That sod. He had betrayed her.


	18. Sleeping With A Friend

**(This one is connected to chapter 2.)**

Elijah frowned as he watched Hazeline dance carelessly. "Brother, it'll be fine," Klaus assured. Elijah turned to his brother, "I called her a whore. She most likely will hate me." Klaus looked over Elijah's shoulder, "I wouldn't be too sure about that."

Elijah followed his line of sight, and saw Hazeline look away at the last minute. Suddenly, she was dancing with a decent-looking man. Kol sat beside Klaus. "Why is Hazel dancing with another man?" Klaus scowled, "Elijah called her a whore."

Kol's eyes looked as if they were about to bulge out of his head. "If she's a whore, then what is Rebekah?" Elijah sighed, "I realize I screwed up, Kol." He turned back to her to see her grinding with the same stranger. He downed his drink, realizing he was drunk, and stood. Kol frowned, "Where are you going?"

Elijah didn't answer him, and stormed to Hazeline. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the blond stranger. "What the hell, man?" Blondie asked. Elijah growled, "I would like to dance with my girlfriend." As the blond walked away, Hazeline glared at him, "I was perfectly fine, and I'm not your girlfriend."

Elijah shrugged, "We need to talk." She gave an overdramatic roll of her hazel eyes. That's when he knew she was drunk. "I don't want to talk. I want to go home," she stated. He nodded, "I'll take you home."

Her eyebrows knit together, "What makes you think I want to go home with you?" His eyebrows rose, "Really?" She rolled her eyes overdramatically again. "Fine, you know what, just take me home." He nodded and technically dragged her to the door. Right as they left the building, he heard Kol groan, "Finally."

~H&E~~H&E~

He set his keys on the counter by the door as Hazeline closed the door. "What's your problem?" she asked, leaning against the door. He turned to her, "What are you talking about?" She answered, "You randomly get angry at me when I'm showing someone out, you called me a slut. Then you pull me from dancing with someone."

He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it, "That's what I'm talking about." She made to walk away, but he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back to the door. "You do not get to do that," he growled. "Do what, walk away?" she snarled back, "You know what, I'm glad Caroline asked me to move in with her, so you won't bother me any-"

She was interrupted by him throwing her into the door, hard enough to shut her up. His knee was between her thighs, and his hands were on either side of her head. She opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted. By Elijah's lips. On hers.

Elijah's mind was exploding. One part of him was saying that this was idiotic. Another part was screaming _finally_. He had kissed her hard, most likely bruising her lips. His tongue was almost forcing itself into her mouth. Why he did this, he had no idea.

He pulled away to see her wide, hazel eyes staring at him. To hide his own confused face, he started planting kisses on her neck. "E-Elijah, wait, wait."

He looked up at her, "Hazeline, hush." She did just just that, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. That's when they both realized, they were kissing their best friend.


	19. New Year's Eve

**(It's my birthday tomorrow! But HAPPY NEW YEAR'S! We finally made it out. So here's a New year's one-shot for you.)**

"It's the last day of 2014. Feel different?" Caroline asked Hazeline. Hazeline smiled and shook her head. Rebekah appeared beside her, "Tomorrow, it'll be 2015. Anyone feel different?"

Hazeline stared into space as Caroline started rambling. "Are you going to kiss her?" she heard Kol ask someone. "No, it would be odd for the both of us," that someone answered. Hazeline's eyes widened when she realized it was Elijah.

She followed the sound of their voices and ended up in the main room. "Hazel, how lovely of you to join us," Kol exclaimed. Elijah's eyebrows knit together, "What's wrong?" She pulled her keys out of her pocket as an excuse.

"I'm going out. Would someone like to go with me?" She averted her eyes from Elijah. Kol caught it and raised his eyebrows.

He answered, "We'll both come with you." She nodded and grabbed her leather jacket, shrugging it on her shoulders. The two brothers followed the raven-haired hybrid to her jeep. Elijah climbed into the passenger side while Hazeline climbed into the driver's side.

"Really, guys," Kol whined.

Hazeline grinned, "Yep. Adults in the front, children in the back."

Kol smirked, "I was nineteen years old when I was turned."

Hazeline laughed, "While I was turned in a high school, I was twenty-five." Kol frowned and sat in the backseat. Elijah gave a small laugh while Hazeline winked at him. "So, where are we going?"

"That pub on Main Street," Kol answered. Hazeline looked at Elijah for confirmation, and he nodded. Hazeline smiled and drove to the pub Kol spoke of. She parked and got out. Kol checked his watch, "We have six hours until the new year."

"Nothing changes except the year. And people's new year's resolutions," Hazeline stated. Kol shrugged while Elijah frowned.

"So, you're not the least bit excited for getting older?" Kol asked, his legs hanging out of the vehicle. She shrugged, sliding her keys into her pocket. "I mean, you get to be the eternal hot person," Kol added, following Elijah and Hazeline into the pub.

"Caring is not really my forte," Hazeline mumbled, sitting next to Elijah at a booth. Kol slid into the booth and shot a questioning glance at his older brother.

Elijah frowned, "She is acting like Niklaus right now."

"I am not."

"You are."

"No."

"Yes."

"Absolutely not."

Kol interrupted, "You absolutely are."

She scowled, "Fine, but you say it like I act like someone else too." The two brothers shared a look, "You do." "Who?"

Kol answered, "Elijah." Hazeline looked down in thought. Elijah watched her to gauge her reaction.

"Explain this to me," she asked.

Kol nodded, "Sometimes, you can be really peaceful. You'll stop fights and be an all around good person. Then, there are moments when you'll be reckless and enjoy chaos. If you're around Rebekah or Nik, you are reckless. If you are around Elijah, you are peaceful." Hazeline seemed taken aback.

After a few moments, she replied, "How odd." Elijah smiled at her. She beamed back at him. She kissed his cheek before sliding out of the booth. "I need a drink."

As she walked away, Elijah let his eyes fall to her swaying hips. Kol smiled and sent him a look.

"There's Mrs. Elijah Mikaelson for you." Elijah rolled his eyes and glared at him. They had a staring contest for a few minutes before Hazeline returned. "Some Boston Lagers for you," she stated, setting the three beer bottles down.

~H&E~~H&E~

"Ten minutes, yes!" Kol shouted, absolutely smashed. Hazeline chuckled, finishing her fourth beer. She glanced at Elijah before sending him a smile. He kissed her cheek and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Aww, you two are so cute. How long have you been secretly together?" Kol asked, giving Hazeline his puppy dog eyes. She shook her head and looked down at Elijah, who seemed to be staring into space. She kissed his head and put her chin on his head.

"We have eight minutes, Hazel," Kol mumbled, taking another gulp of beer. Hazeline nudged Elijah, and once she got his attention, signaled for him to follow her outside. He complied, even though he was confused.

"What's wrong? You seem totally out of it," she started, giving a look of concern. He shook his head and turned to go back inside. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He was shocked by her sudden strength, but he knew she was a little tipsy.

"You are going to tell me what's up between you and me. And I'm going to fix it because we all knew it's my fault. I don't care if it takes until next year, which, if you haven't noticed," she paused to look at her phone, "is only four minutes away. So tell me, Elijah, what's wrong?"

He frowned, "I don't know what to tell you." A small scoff escaped her lips.

"That's because you're lying to me."

"I have nothing to hide," he stated.

She laughed humorlessly, "There's another." He looked up at the stars, and breathed. Suddenly, people were counting down from ten.

"You want to know what my problem is?" he growled. She nodded with wide eyes. As people yelled one, he grabbed her face and kissed her lips. She gasped before kissing back. "Hazel..."

The two kept kissing, not even hearing Kol's voice. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and his hands were on her hips. "FINALLY!" That's when the two pulled away. Hazeline sighed and ran a hand through her hair.


	20. Chapter 20

"Hazel!" Elijah and Hazeline shared a look at the sound of Morgan's voice. They sped to the main room.

"Mum," Hazeline breathed as she hugged the redhead. Morgan took a deep breath before wrapping her arms around her daughter.

"It's been too long, Haze."

"I have to agree, mum." They pulled away and Morgan turned to Elijah.

"Elijah, it's nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Morgan."

"Hazel, I need your fashion sense." The trio turned to the main staircase to see Rebekah holding Hazeline's blue tablet. The blonde looked up and a smile graced her lips.

"Morgan, how lovely of you to drop in."

"Nice to see you, Rebekah."

"What did you need, Rebekah?" Rebekah handed Hazeline the tablet. Hazeline tapped a few icons before handing it back.

"Thank you." Rebekah disappeared. Kol walked in through the back entrance.

"Hazeline, there's a werewolf in our front yard." Hazeline's eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh, that's my boyfriend," Morgan mumbled before leaving the house. Elijah and Hazeline shared a look as a blond followed Morgan into the house. Hazeline stepped forward.

"Who might you be?" The man smiled.

"I'm Victor. You're Hazel, right? I've heard so much about you." Hazeline grinned.

"All nice things, I hope." Victor nodded. Klaus walked down the front staircase.

"Morgan, how long has it been?" Morgan smirked.

"Far too long, Nik."

"Well, what are we doing tonight? We have to throw a celebration," Kol asked. Hazeline grabbed Elijah's hand.

"I was thinking, Alice's new restaurant on fourth street, then drinks after?" she suggested. Everyone made sounds of agreement, including Rebekah, who had just entered the room.

~H&E~~H&E~

Hazeline had her back against their bedroom door and Elijah was kissing her hungrily. Her phone started ringing, so he slid his hand into her back pocket and turned the power put his hands under her shirt.

"Ew, that's my brother." Elijah quickly pulled away from Hazeline, who was glaring at Rebekah and Kol. As they went downstairs, Hazeline groaned.

"This is why we need our own house."

"Tomorrow." She smiled brightly, all evidence of frustration gone.

"I love how you say that so nonchalantly." She gave him a searing kiss before pulling away and opening the bedroom door.

~H&E~~H&E~

"This dress catalog sucks," Hazeline groaned. Rebekah smiled and shook her head.

"Why are you looking for dresses?" Victor asked, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

"My wedding's in a few months," Hazeline answered.

Everything after that happened so fast. Victor had the white oak stake in his hand and was going for Rebekah. Hazeline wrapped her hand around his throat and effortlessly pulled his heart out. As she stepped back, Victor's body dropped.

"How could you?!" The two vampires turned to Morgan.

"Mum, I can explain."

"No, let me do that for you. You can't let anyone have happiness except yourself. I can't do this anymore, Hazeline." With that, Morgan ran out of the house.

Hazeline dropped to her knees beside Victor's body and let his heart drop. Rebekah frowned.

"Leave," the hybrid mumbled. Rebekah stepped forward. "LEAVE!" The blonde nodded weakly and disappeared. Hazeline's body racked with sobs.

~H&E~~H&E~

Elijah smiled as he stepped into the mansion. "Hazeline!" His smile faded as he got no response. He listened for heartbeats and heard hers. He went to the source.

She was on the floor, beside Victor's body, sobbing. He knelt beside her. She handed him the white oak stake.

"Darling, why do you have this?"

"Victor somehow had it. He went after Rebekah. I killed him before he could get her. My mother hates me now."

Elijah shook his head and stood up, pulling her along with him. "It'll be alright. We can fix it."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up bridal style. "Where is Rebekah?"

"I made her leave."

He kissed her forehead. "It'll be fine."

"The more you say that, the less I believe you," she mumbled. He carried her up to their bedroom.

"I'll clean the mess, you start packing."

"Where are we going?"

"I bought a house."

"I love you."

"As I do you."

~H&E~~H&E~

"Haze." Hazeline froze in her spot by the closet. How hadn't she heard her mother come home?

"Yes?"

"Rebekah found me. She explained everything. I'm so sorry for being selfish. Would you forgive me?"

Hazeline turned to her and nodded. She was immediately engulfed in a hug.

"Thank you, Hazeline." Morgan pulled away. "Now, why are you packing?"

"My lovely fiance bought me a house."

"Uh, why aren't you letting me help you?"

"Because an hour ago, you hated me." Morgan frowned.

"That's not funny."

"It sorta is."

"Hazel! I need money!" Hazeline's head dropped as Morgan started laughing.

"Kol's like your own teenager."

"He is. Except he's supposed to be my brother-in-law."


	21. Accident Part 1

**(AN: Lately, I've been taking my time on these one-shots. I need to get back into doing them on the spot. So cheers! Btw, it's AH.)**

Hazeline stared at the light in front of her as she tapped the steering wheel. "Come on, come on." Finally it changed. She let out a sigh of relief and stepped on the gas. She saw a sign that had Elijah's name on it and smiled. Suddenly her body hurt and everything went black.

~H&E~~H&E~

Elijah tapped his pen on his desk as he waited for his assistant to tell him that Hazeline was here. He hated to admit it, but sometimes being a lawyer was boring. He knew he should have expected it, but it was technically Hazeline's fault. She was the one who kissed him at the Christmas party.

Oh, Hazeline. Her lips tasted perfect and she was, well, amazing. They had recently made their relationship official. Now she came everyday at lunch. But this time she was late. Why was-

His phone went off, bringing him out of his thoughts. The odd thing was that it was his cellphone. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Mr. Mikaelson?" Elijah scowled.

"Yes?"

"There's been an accident involving a Hazeline Marcus. You were on her emergency info. We need you to come in."

"Which hospital?" Elijah did his best to control his breathing.

"Hillstead-" Elijah cut the woman off by hanging up. He ran out of his office and got into his car.

~H&E~~H&E~

Elijah ran a hand through his hair as he called Klaus.

"Hello?"

"I need you and Caroline at the hospital now."

"What's wrong?" He could hear the urgency in his brother's voice.

"Hazeline has been in a accident." The line went dead and Elijah immediately knew that Klaus was coming.

He called Kol. "Elijah, what do you need, my dear brother?"

"Get yourself, Bonnie, and Henrik at the hospital by my apartment now." "I'll be there in ten minutes." The line went dead. Elijah started getting texts from his whole family telling him that they would be there soon. He gave a sigh of relief at the gossips that Caroline and Bonnie were.

"Mr. Mikaelson?" Elijah looked up at the nurse. "Ms. Marcus has just gone into surgery." His breathing became shallow as the nurse left. He didn't know how long he had been gritting his teeth and tapping his foot when Klaus and Caroline got there.

"Brother, we're here. Is anyone else here yet?" Elijah shook his head shakily. Klaus sat beside him and grabbed his hand.

"Brothers, what's going on?" Henrik asked as he walked in with Bonnie and Kol following.

Elijah breathed, "She's in surgery." Bonnie stepped forward, "What happened?"

"Car accident," he answered. Finn and Sage came in. "Is she going to be alright?" Finn asked. Elijah shrugged, his breathing getting more erratic. Slowly Caroline and Bonnie's friends started coming in. They waited at least four hours before they got any news.

A doctor came out. "Mr. Mikaelson?" Elijah stood, "Yes?" The woman shook his hand, "I'm Dr. Ana Hill. I need you to follow me."

Elijah's legs moved themselves as Dr. Hill moved forward. After walking down a long hallway, they stepped into a room with a seemingly unconscious Hazeline in it.

"She hasn't woken up yet. She should in a few moments. Would like me to send everyone in?" Elijah thought for a moment before nodding. Dr. Hill left and he grabbed Hazeline's cold hand.

"What did you do, Hazeline?" He stared at her eyelids, waiting for them to open.

"Elijah, have they told you anything?" Rebekah was the first to come into the room. He never took his eyes off Hazeline.

"No, just that she should wake up soon." Everyone piled in and Caroline grabbed her other hand. "Hang in there, Hazel."

After a half hour, Hazeline's eyes finally opened. She looked around the room as everyone went silent. "Forgive me for asking, but who are you people?" she asked with an American accent.

~H&E~~H&E~

It had been at least two months since Hazeline's accident. Elijah sometimes hated talking to her. She had no memories and her accent was gone. He hated the fact that no one seemed to access those memories, and he hated that he hated it.

He should have accepted the fact that she was different, but he just couldn't. At least she remembered how to paint, because that's what Klaus and she were doing. "Are you alright, love?" Elijah's eyes widened as he met Hazeline's gaze.

"What'd you just call me?"

"Love. Forgive me, it just slipped." Elijah smiled.

Hazeline grinned, "That's what I was looking for." Klaus looked at her canvas and smirked.

"Well, maybe you're normal after all."


	22. Accident Part 2

6 Months Later

"Why are we going to this party again?" Hazeline asked as she followed Caroline and Bonnie into a mansion she had been to many times in the last few months.

"It is my fiance's birthday," Bonnie answered. Hazeline thought for a moment, "Kol, right?"

"Right, good job," Caroline exclaimed. Bonnie shot her a look. Hazeline ignored it and looked around.

"So where is the birthday boy?" she asked.

"You guys made it! Hello, my lovely," Kol suddenly appeared, kissing Bonnie on the lips. Caroline smiled while Hazeline looked away awkwardly. Klaus appeared beside Caroline and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hazel, Elijah's in the kitchen," the boys said in unison. Hazeline nodded and jogged to the kitchen. She found Elijah cutting some vegetables.

"I never took you for a chef," she stated, pulling at her sleeve. He turned to her and smiled.

"I never took you for a party person." She shrugged and picked up a knife, cutting a carrot up. He shook his head. "I love you."

She suppressed a gasp but couldn't keep from staring at him with wide eyes. He blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry. I haven't said it in so long and it just slipped."

After a few moments of silence, she replied, "I remember you. All of you. I just need to start over." His eyes widened as he looked at her.

"How did you get in the car accident?" She looked away with red tint to her cheeks.

"I, uh, I saw a billboard with your name on it. At least, I think I did." He frowned, "Where do we go from here?"

She scratched her chin, "That part I don't know."

He looked around awkwardly, "Can I... kiss you?" After a few moments, she nodded. He immediately pulled her flush to him and kissed her. She implanted her hands in his hair while her eyes fluttered shut.

His hands gripped her thighs tightly as their lips moved in sync. Roughly, he picked her up and set her on the counter. She pulled away and growled with a slightly British accent, "The food, the food." "I'll buy you a new dress," he replied before kissing her again.

"Holy hell, that's my older brother!" Elijah pulled away from Hazeline and glared at Henrik. Henrik added, "And Hazel?" Hazeline chuckled awkwardly before getting off the counter and wiping the back of her dress off.

"What's wrong, Henrik?" Kol asked as he, Bonnie, Klaus, and Caroline walked into the kitchen. "They were making out!" Henrik exclaimed. The group stared at them with wide eyes.

"I remembered," Hazeline stated, her voice an octave lower than it was a few minutes ago. "Group hug!" Caroline screamed.


End file.
